


A Happy Surprise

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Elise wants nothing but to make Corrin happy, and maybe to finally see her as an adult who happens to love him. When Niles suggests using her feet, she rushes to put his advice into practice. Commission for Protagonist.





	A Happy Surprise

Elise smiled wide as she eased Corrin against the head of his bed, her face lit up with absolute delight as she pulled away from her older 'brother'. "Thank you for playing along and letting me show you the surprise," she said as she settled down opposite him on the bed, her cheeks a bit bright. "It means a lot that you'd let me show you this."

"Sure," Corrin said, still not exactly certain of what Elise's surprise even was, but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt in whatever she asked. Of all his "siblings" in either family, nobody was sweeter than Elise was, and he had a weakness when it came to her; he couldn't say no. He would happily do whatever she asked of him, and when that involved the promise of some kind of surprise he was all ears. "But if I can ask now, what is the surprise?"

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you because it's been so long since the last time we were able to spend time alone, and it had to be something that would make you happy. But special, not the usual ways I make people happy. So I asked Niles."

Corrin's eyes widened in sudden terror at what were the worst possible words that could have come out of Elise's mouth. Nothing could have been more terrifying to hear than that. Elise may have been a grown woman but that meant absolutely nothing when it came to Niles; he would have been happy if the two of them never shared a single word.

Elise continued, "I hear people around camp mention before that Niles is good at making people happy. So I asked him what to do for my favorite brother to make him happy, and he gave me some really good advice..." Her cheeks burned bright as she leaned forward between Corrin's legs and grabbed hold of his pants. "So I want you to just lie down and let me take care of everything, Corrin! I promise, it's going to be amazing. Niles had the best idea ever."

Even if Corrin wasn't someone who was emotionally incapable of saying no to Elise, every word that came out of her mouth had ensured that Corrin was frozen in absolute terror as she eagerly did away with his pants. Corrin didn't know how to bring any shred of sanity to this but words were completely failing him as he watched Elise get his cock out and wrap her hand around it. "Wow, Corrin!" Her face lit up. "This is really big. Niles told me a little bit about--no, Niles isn't important right now. But what he said is, and I'm so happy to know my big brother is such a big brother." She could not keep her excitement contained within as she happily felt him out for a minute, eagerly stroking his shaft as she settled into the excitement of what she was craving from him. Nothing but pure delight could come of this, she decided.

After a few steady strokes, Elise pulled back, lifting her dress up as she settled back away from him. "Okay, now is the fun part!" she said excitedly, bringing her stocking-clad feet right up against his bare cock, grabbing at pillows to stuck beneath her back for support's sake so that she could sit upright for it. "Oh, I hope you like this so much, Corrin. I'm really excited to do this ever since Niles told me what I should do." Her feet caressed his cock for a moment, rubbing up and down in slow motions before settling firm against the sides of his aching cock. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Corrin groaned, staring paralyzed in fear at Elise to see where this was going, certain of one thing above all else; he was going to kill Niles for this.

Elise licked her lips as she got to work, her face furrowing into focus as she began to work, dragging her feet steadily up along his shaft as she kept them tight along the shaft. She was ready to see this through and make sure that she made Corrin happy, just as promised, and nothing was going to stop her from doing that. Determined to make Corrin happy and see this through, she settled firmly down and got to work, staring at Corrin's dick as she settled all of her attention squarely onto his cock and what she was here to do. Niles had told her that if she did this, Corrin wouldn't only be happy, but he'd see her as more of an adult, and eager to shake off any lingering stigma of being the 'little sister', she wanted nothing more than to make sure that she succeeded.

Discomfort was certainly bubbling up through Corrin now, but the problem was, it wasn't only discomfort. Pleasure began to creep through as well, making him squirm and groan a little bit as the foot strokes along his cock began to feel good. Better than they should have. The soft material of her stockings rubbed along his shaft, different from the feel of bare flesh he was used to, the grip different from his hand's as the two feet pushed hard against the sides and left the top and underside mostly untouched. It was strange, but aside from the fact that Elise was smiling at him the whole time and he had the awful reminders that Elise was touching his cock, along with the growing guilt that came from liking it, it was a good kind of strange.

"How does it feel, Corrin?" Elise asked, smiling as she felt herself growing a bit hotter watching. Corrin's cock was a wonderful sight to behold, and her steady gaze falling onto what she was doing really helped ignite her a little bit with an excitement she felt like she needed to take care of. Realizing her hands were free, she decided to pull her dress up more, and Corrin's cheeks burned as he realized she had nothing on underneath her dress. It had been a tip from Niles to help rile him up, but now she found herself using it for other exciting things as she reached a hand down between her legs and began to slowly rubbed at her pussy, staring at him eagerly in hope of an answer.

"Really good," was all he could grunt out as frustration built harder on him, leaving him to really start feeling the agony of what he was doing and what was being done to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Elise's sudden self-pleasure, guilty as it was to stare, as the bright and cheery blonde showed off how worked up she was getting just from pleasuring him. This was so insane and twisted, but he couldn't help but admit with increasing firmness how good it felt. So good, in fact, that words managed to slip through his lips in a moment of weakness. "But it would feel better if I could feel your bare feet."

Bolting forward with delight, Elise let out an excited gasp as she heard his suggestion. "Of course! Anything to help you feel better!" She didn't realize he was burning up with agony and shame on the inside as she reached for her stockings and pulled them off quickly, wiggling her toes before bringing her bare feet right down onto his cock to stroke even faster. Elise took it as a sign Corrin was enjoying this, and indeed he was, but she was utterly oblivious to the frustrations beneath it all.

She simply went back to fingering herself, aggressively rubbing at her slick mound as she whined, "I've never been so wet before. But you're really turning me on, Corrin!" She wanted to do everything she could to get across to Corrin that she was an adult now, emphasizing her sexual needs and how she ached for him while her feet kept their steady and quick pace, refusing to let up for a second on his cock. Not when he seemed to be enjoying it so much. Niles was right about how to make him feel good and now she wanted to see this through to the end.

Corrin couldn't keep his eyes off of the way Elise masturbated in front of him while the footjob drew on. It split his focus between what he felt and what he saw, left his mind spinning in frustration and guilty delight that he couldn't fight against. "Nngh, y-you're making me feel really great too, Elise. I've never had this much fun before with myself." The pleasure ate away at him fiercely, and he couldn't help but just give in. "Ah, it feels amazing!" Throwing his head back, Corrin shed all of it, relishing in the sweet "gesture" and the pleasure that came with it. He was hopeless as could be, and he was ready to accept it. "But I want you to feel good, Elise, so go as fast as you can, and let's cum together."

"Okay!" Elise said happily, her face lit up as she went right to work at excitedly fingerfucking herself. A pair of hooked fingers sank into her tight, slick pussy and she really got to work, trying to catch up now with Corrin in her pursuit of orgasm. Quickly she went, eager and pursuing her own release, happy to see Corrin was so concerned about her too and that he wanted them to finish together. She couldn't have been happier with how this was going, and worked her feet quickly along his cock as she let herself get happily carried away by the twisting madness of everything they were getting into. What could have been better than this?

The feeling of bare feet was indeed so much better than he could have expected. Direct contact was softer, warmer, and it made his cock throb harder and more regularly. He was drawing closer, and it was absolutely maddening to know that he was losing himself so easily to the pleasures of his sweet little sister giving him a footjob. This had turned out better than it had any right to.

But he was still going to kill Niles once this was all done.

Intense zeal carried Elise to heights she hadn't expected, masturbating so hard and so fast that she actually managed to overshoot her goal and came before Corrin did. She cried out his name with burning adoration as she gave herself up to it all, happily giving in to the pleasure that nipped at her from all sides, everything feeling so much better than it had any right to, and it made her footjob start to get sloppy, feet falling out of sync and motions a little too erratic, but by then it was too late; she had already gotten Corrin off. With an absolutely guiltless but very frustrated state of mind, Corrin groaned, shouting Elise's name in turn as he thrust upward and his cock erupted. Thick, sticky strands of cum rained down onto Elise's feet, painting them with the pearly streaks.

"Wow," Elise gasped, eyes widening as she kept her feet moving, wringing out every drop from his cock before she pulled them away, wiggling her toes and shivering as the feeling of the cum through them sent a strange sensation through her. "That was better than expected!"

"It was," Corrin admitted, breathlessly. "Wow. Thank you for that, Elise. It made me really happy. In ways that I didn't know I needed to be made happy, but--"

There was no time for Corrin to finish his sentiment as Elise flung herself forward at him faster than Xander in a sparring match ever had. Just threw herself forward, onto him and going for a kiss. An eager and adoring kiss as she clutched him tightly, and Corrin didn't hesitate for a second to follow his gut, pulling her in tighter, grasping the back of her head and pulling her deeper into the kiss as he happily returned it. His head was a jumbled mess of so many feelings all at once, but nothing could have been more certain within him than knowing that whatever lay at the core of truth would certainly involve the smile bright enough to shine a light in even the darkest times.


End file.
